Jurassic Island
by sasha272
Summary: Sue is the new manager of Jurassic Island. She decides to invite the former New Direction at the opening of her new attraction featuring the Sylvester-Rex. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned… Rachel, Santana and their friends will quickly discover that humans aren't the top of the food chain. Set less than a decade after high school.
1. Chapter 1 :Welcome to the park

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Jurassic World

 **Warning:** Some characters will  die and some will get injured because come on, we are talking about DINOSAURS okay, you can't easily outrun them and especially not in heels! (I'll never get over this part of the movie) and SPOILERS from the movie I guess…

 **People seem to have abandoned the Pezberry ship so tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. I mean if someone's still read it…**

The first chapter sets the context.

Rated M for violence, death and smut.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the park**

Rachel and Santana had been fighting for the past 10 minutes in their bedroom while packing their suitcases for the weekend.

"I don't understand why we have to go there. I think this park is an awful place which allows Sue Sylvester to play god when we should know better than play with nature. Besides, it's one of the few weekends we are both free, we should make the best of it and stay together. To be honest, I think we need it as a couple because…" Rachel rambled while folding her t-shirts in her luggage.

Santana sighed for the hundred times that day. "Listen, Sue invited us a long time ago and we said yes. If you didn't want to go you should have said so when we answered back."

"I didn't know we'll be in this predicament." The diva stated before making her way toward the bathroom to gathered her toiletries.

"This predicament?" The Latina said absentmindedly while looking at the two swimsuits in front of her.

"Don't play dumb, Santana, you know really well what I'm talking about!" The brunette exclaimed from the bathroom. "We haven't been on the same page for quite while now. We barely see each other and when we do, we always fight." She put her makeup bag into her vanity-case before going back to the room.

"And is it my fault?" The raven-haired girl asked defensively before grabbing her black swimsuit and throwing it in her luggage. Here they were again, fighting over every little thing. The nights when they weren't fighting started to become rarer than the one when they did, it had almost become a routine for them. They had always bickered but this was different, this was painful and exhausting. They were both at fault but way too stubborn to communicate on their issues. Their relationship felt like a sinking ship that no one wanted to abandon but that no one seemed to be able to save either. She wanted to fight for their love as long as she could but maybe it would be wiser to leave before nothing remained of them but ashes…

"I never said that." The small girl replied while making her way to the bed.

The tan girl frowned before crossing her arms and staring at her girlfriend. "Well it sounded like it."

"Santana please, can we just…" Rachel sighed wearily, turning her attention toward Santana.

"Rachel, I love you but if we keep going down this road, I think…" Santana took a deep breath, her eyes darting everywhere but at Rachel. "I think we should take a break or something... Just… Think about it during the weekend and take a decision once we're back…"

The Broadway singer looked at her with hurt written all over her face. "Do you… Do you want to break up with me?"

The former cheerleader shook her head vehemently and approached the brunette, taking her hands in hers. "It's the last thing I want to do but I don't want us to hate each other because we can't stop fighting. Maybe we are too fusional for the type of career we have and… I don't know but we can't keep on like this…"

"I don't want to lose you." The brunette choked before sobbing "I love you…"

Santana engulfed the diva into a hug. "I love you too." She kissed the girl's forehead as tears slowly ran down her face. "So much…"

They stayed in each other arms until they had to finish packing and leave for the airport.

* * *

After taking the ferry and the monorail, the couple finally arrived at the park. They were glad to see Kurt and Quinn waiting for them at the entrance. Santana hugged Quinn warmly. It was nice to know that she would have someone to talk to during the weekend.

"You look like shit!" Quinn exclaimed as she dragged Santana toward the reception and away from the others.

"Jeez, thanks for the nice words, Q!" Santana scowled but let Quinn loop arms with her.

The blonde frowned and nudged her friend. "What's up with the grumpy face? Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" The raven-haired girl confessed. She looked around her. The park was crowded with people, families with children and groups of friends. The main road leading to the attractions was full of shops and restaurants. They would have time to see everything but for now, they were heading toward the visitor center.

"Rachel?" The writer asked.

"Rachel…"

Quinn hugged her arm tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The tan girl darted behind her shoulder and saw Rachel and Kurt talk quietly. She shook her head. "Not right now."

"Come on, it's hot and sunny, let's drink margaritas and have fun!" The blonde declared.

"I thought Sue was giving us a tour." As they reached the building, Santana opened the door and let Quinn go in first. She held the door for Kurt before joining the blonde again.

"She will but as soon as she's done. I don't think I can survive this long weekend sober so we need to find a bar." The writer stopped next to Mercedes and Brittany who were already there.

"Amen sister." The Latina looked sadly at Rachel before moving to hug Brittany.

* * *

Once everyone arrived in the building and greeted each other, a hostess led the group to Sue's office. The room was big. In the corner, there were some gym equipments with a bar on the opposite side. A meeting table was in the middle of the room and the walls were covered with CCTV Monitors. At the back of the office was Sue's desk.

"Good morning losers!" Ms Sylvester dramatically swivelled around in her chair to face the group. "I'm glad to see you all here today, not because I like you but because I want to share with you what true success is! I'm sure your pathetic lives bring you joy but it's nothing compared to what we are doing here at Jurassic Island." She stood up and moved away from her desk with wristbands in her hands. "You will have a VIP access for all the attractions of this island." She handed them the bracelets one by one. "You will also have the privilege to have me as your guide this afternoon for a little tour of the complex. My assistant will explain the rest. I'll see you all at the reception at 1PM sharp! Dismiss!"

The group exited the office and waited for the assistant to give them instructions. "Hey, my name is Wendy and I will be your main interlocutor for the duration of your stay. If you need something, I'm the one you need to contact. Please try not to contact Ms Sylvester for no reason, she is, after all, a busy woman. Now, if you want to follow me, I will show you your hotel."

The girl led them to the hotel complex and continued her explanation in the lobby. "In your room, you will find a file with all the information regarding the Island and my contact number. Now that it's done, I'm gonna call your names and give you a badge that you'll have to wear in some restricted areas. Then, one of our hosts or hostesses will lead you to your room." The redhead smiled at them before looking at her notes. "Mr and Mrs Puckerman."

"Hey Puck, is Lauren a part of the new attraction?" Santana sneered as she stared at Noah's wife.

"Shut it Lopez or I'll feed you to the dinosaurs!" Lauren threatened.

"Oohhh, I'm so scared!" The Latina replied as the couple followed their hostess.

"Mr and Mrs Cohen Chang." Tina and Mike grabbed their badges and left the lobby with their host.

"Mrs and Mrs Berry-Lopez?" The assistant called without looking up for her notes. When she was only met by silence, she raised her head up. "Aren't they here?" The redhead darted around the group.

Rachel cleared her throat and took a step forward. "We are but I'm afraid there has been a mistake, we… hum. It's Ms Lopez and Ms Berry. We are not…"

"Oh you're not married? I'm sorry, Ms Sylvester said… Nevermind, we can fix this if you want." Wendy offered.

Santana looked at her girlfriend who seemed clearly hurt by the slip-up - which wasn't a surprise after their last talk - and decided to drop the matter. She grabbed the diva's hand and squeezed it. "No it's okay. Give me the badges, we'd like to see our room now."

"Of course." The assistant smiled as she handed her the badges. "Just follow Paul, please."

* * *

Paul showed the couple their room. The suite was big, Sue definitely didn't go cheap on them. There were a king sized bed, a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi bath, a lounge area and a balcony with view on the island.

As soon as they were alone in the room, the diva spoke again. "Did you say something to Sue? Because if it was a joke, it was not funny, Santana!"

"Why would I say something to Sue of all people?" Santana dropped her purse on the bed and moved to her suitcase which had been brought in at their arrival. "Only Quinn and Kurt know about our couple's problems and I don't think they would gossip about it."

"Then why did Wendy call us Mrs and Mrs Berry-Lopez when she had no reason to?" Rachel crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Why is it bothering you so much?" The Latina opened her suitcase and grabbed a pair of short and a tank top. It was too hot outside to stay in jeans. Rachel was already wearing the denim shorts and the summer boots that she had bought for her as a gift a few months ago. Somehow, it meant that despite everything, they still cared.

"Because it's not like we were happily engaged or engaged at all!" The brunette cried frustrated as she made her way toward the bed. "A few hours ago you talked about breaking up with me…"

"I never said I wanted to break up with you, don't put words in my mouth." The tan girl removed her t-shirt and slipped into her white tank top.

"Well it felt like it…" The Jewish girl trailed off as she sat on the bed.

"Oh my god. Seriously?!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed exasperated. She had hoped this weekend would give them a break from all the fighting but it didn't seem like it "We're not even here for 2 hours and we are already fighting?!"

"We are not fighting, we are merely talking." Rachel rested her hands on her lap and lowered her eyes.

"No, we're not." Santana quickly changed into her black shorts. "Listen, Quinn is waiting for me so go have fun with Kurt and the others, I'll see you at 1."

"You won't even eat lunch with me?" The diva asked with her voice full of hurt.

The former cheerleader ran her hand through her hair and sighed. The more she stayed, the more likely they would fight. They both needed a break so it was better to spend some time apart with their friends, even though it broke her heart to leave Rachel right now. "I'm sorry but I'm sure Kurt will keep you company." She kissed the brunette's cheek and left the room.

* * *

At 1 PM, all the former gleeks met Sue for their tour of the island. A few Jeeps were parked in front of the visitor center, ready to drive them around the park.

"Alright, Streisand and Boob Mcgee, you're in the car with me. The others, just choose a car and sit in it with who you want, I don't care." Sue announced. She waited for Rachel and Santana to join her in the jeep before speaking again. "I heard there was a problem with Wendy during the registration."

The Latina who had chose to sit in the passenger seat, frowned. "Why do you care?"

Ms Sylvester started the car and drove off. "I don't but I care about good publicity and customer satisfaction."

"Did you do it on purpose?" Rachel asked from the back seat. "I don't understand what you could gain from this."

"Like I said I don't care about your private life. You are practically married, even though I never saw that one coming, so I don't really see where the problem is." Sue slowed downed the car as they approached the creation lab.

The small girl glared at her. "We didn't ask you anything, so please next time, stay out of our business."

"What's wrong with you Streisand?" The manager frowned as she stopped the Jeep. "Are you on your period? You seem all wound up."

"I am not 'all wound up' as you say. Now, I would be grateful if we could start this tour." The diva huffed before storming out of the car.

"She still does that, the diva tantrum?" Sue questioned.

"She does." The tan girl answered amused.

The manager scoffed and looked at the diva through the window. "Doesn't it get old?"

"You get used to it. In fact, it's a part of her charm now." Santana smiled fondly at the thought.

"My god Lopez, get a grip!" Sue made a face. "Since when did you become so cheesy? Urgh, I'd like to avoid acid reflux so from now on, keep this type of comments for you."

"I really think you found the perfect place to work here. It must be nice to hang out with people of your own age and by people, I mean the dinosaurs!" The Latina got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Rachel was waiting for everyone to join her when a little girl bumped into her. She looked down and smiled. "Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

The small brunette nodded. "Sorry Miss."

"It's okay." The diva looked around to see if anyone was with the girl and frowned when no one approached them. "Are you alone, honey?"

"Hum, I think I'm lost…" The 4 years old replied, nervously looking behind her.

Rachel picked the girl up and settled her on her hip. "It's okay. I'll help you. Where did you see your parents for the last time?"

"I don't have parents, I'm with my sister." The child answered.

Santana soon joined them. "Is everything okay?"

"This little princess is lost." The Broadway singer explained, briefly glancing at her girlfriend before focusing back on the kid.

The Latina smiled softly at the girl before putting her arm around Rachel's waist. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Lucie."

"It's a pretty name." The Jewish girl tucked some hair behind the kid's ear.

The tiny brunette smiled. "What's yours?"

"Rachel. So where's your sister, Lucie?" Rachel inquired.

"Luce? Lucie, where are you?" They heard someone called. Suddenly, a dark blonde-haired girl made her way toward them.

"Here!" The girl squirmed in the diva's arms to be put down. Once Rachel let her go, she ran toward her sister.

"Where were you? Mrs Gemmer is looking for us."

"Ashley, I made a new friend. Her name is Rachel." Lucie excitedly dragged her sister toward the diva.

"You're her sister? But you're a kid…" Santana stated confused, looking around for someone else.

"I'm 8, I'm not a baby anymore." Ashley answered before looking at her sister. "We need to go or we'll be told off."

The tan girl raised her eyebrow. "Who's with you? You should be accompanied by an adult. It's not safe."

"We are with our friends and Mrs Gemmer." Lucie said as she started playing with Rachel's bracelet.

"Who's Mrs Gemmer?" Rachel questioned, amused by the girl's antic.

The Latina smiled at their interaction. Watching Rachel be maternal was such a bittersweet feeling. It was all she wanted and at the same time, all she could lose. She was about to talk when someone interrupted her.

"It's me." A tall woman approached them. "I'm sorry. We lost them in the crowd. I hope they didn't bother you."

The diva smiled politely. "No, not at all. We were trying to help them find you."

"Thank you, it's really nice of you." The woman with pepper-salt hair took the girls' hands. "Let's go girls, the group is waiting for us. Thank you again ladies."

"You're welcome." The brunette grinned and waved goodbye at Lucie. She watched them leave until she noticed a badge on the older girl's backpack. "Clarence children's home?"

"Sue offers free stay now and then to poor kids and organisations." The raven-haired girl shrugged.

"That's… very thoughtful of her." The Jewish girl admitted.

"Lopez, get your ass over here, I'm about to start explaining and I don't like to repeat myself." Sue shouted from behind them.

Santana offered her hand for the diva to take and smiled. "Come on, let's join everyone."

* * *

The group entered the creation lab and followed Sue as she explained how the scientists extracted the DNA of the different species to bring dinosaurs back to life. "And for the first time ever, we created a genetic hybrid from scratch. We mixed the DNA of different dinosaurs to create the most fearsome carnivore and since I expect everyone to be terrified of it, I decided to call it the Sylvester-Rex."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Rachel questioned as she watched the scientists monitor some eggs.

"Who cares, that's awesome!" Puck exclaimed excited.

The diva rolled her eyes. "I mean, do you even know the consequences of this mixing on the long term or are you only playing the sorcerer's apprentice?"

"Oh come on, Rach, don't be a buzz kill!" Finn declared, his eyes glued to the window delimiting the lab.

"Shut-it Hudson or I'll feed you to your sibling the T-Rex!" The Latina threatened.

"I think Lauren used the same threat on you already, you're losing your edge." Finn replied smugly.

"Finn…" Kurt warned, knowing how quickly things could deteriorate between the two.

"Okay forget the dinosaurs, I'll kill you myself." The raven-haired woman moved toward the tall boy but stopped when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Honey, no." The brunette smiled kindly before pulling her girlfriend next to her. "It's not worth it, please." She kissed the girl's cheek and settled against her side.

Santana glared one last time at Finn before turning her attention back to Sue. "Well at least, Sue could answer your question. I know there are a few morons in this group but some of us have a brain and actually care about those things."

"For what it worth, I'm pretty intrigued too." Quinn said as she came closer to the couple.

"Well Sandbags if you insist, I'll answer Gayberry's question. I hired the best scientists and palaeontologists in the world to work on this project so I'm sure they know what they are doing and they certainly know better than a spear carrier, a pornostar and a penny dreadful writer." Sylvester answered sternly.

The Latina growled. "Listen, you crazy…"

"Okay, well this visit was fun. I think we should move on, now." Quinn quickly interrupted Santana before she could lose her temper. "Right, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded and helped the blonde drag Santana away and out of the building.

"That old witch is getting herself off by playing god. That's fucked up." Santana exclaimed once they were outside.

"I'm sure she'll understand sooner or later that nature can't be tamed." The diva stood next to her girlfriend, rubbing her back to calm her nerves.

"Well, let's hope it won't be too late." The blonde declared as she looked at the joyful crowd around them.


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't forget you're mine

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Jurassic World

A/N: thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, i'm glad to see some hardcord pezberry fans are still out there =)

 **Fight, fluff and smut in this chapter. Next one, shit gets real!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Don't forget you're mine**

After their tour of the park, Wendy led the former gleeks to the attraction named Cretaceous Cruise. They split in groups of two and settled into the kayaks before following their two guides down the river streaming in the middle of the Jurassic jungle.

Santana was excited to do this little cruise and paddle surrounded by dinosaurs. She listened to the guide's explanations on the fauna and flora until she decided to just slow down her paddling and admire her surrounding. When she saw the kayak stop all together, she looked at Rachel in front of her. The girl was letting her do all the paddling while she was taking pictures. She didn't know if she should be annoyed or amused.

Rachel quickly noticed they weren't moving anymore and glanced behind her. "Why are we stopping?"

The Latina chuckled. "We? You mean why did the kayak stop moving when I stop paddling? Aren't you supposed to help?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I am." The diva replied unfazed. "I'm taking pictures for our memory book."

"And why can't I be the one taking pictures?" Santana leaned forward and tried to grab the camera.

The brunette moved the device out of reach and smiled sweetly. "Because I'm better at it. We should join the group now, they are moving away from us."

"Then you should start paddling." The raven-haired girl smirked before putting her hands behind her head and leaning back against her seat. She ignored Rachel's gasp and darted around her. An Apatosaurus was peacefully eating leaves on the opposite side of the river bank and it was an amazing sight. It was tall and its neck looked like it would never end. She couldn't believe she was sharing her space with dinosaurs, it was so surreal.

The Jewish girl reached behind her with her hand and squeezed the Latina's knee to make her react. "Santana, please."

"Rachel, please." The tan girl mocked. Rachel was so cute when she was acting like a petulant child and it was always fun to tease.

The Broadway star sighed. "You know I'm not a fan of this type of locomotion and you didn't seem to mind so far."

"Well now I do, so hurry and paddle!" Santana nudged her girlfriend playfully. "Use those skilled little hands of yours." A little bit of ego stroke never hurt with Rachel and she never really minded doing it since they started dating.

The diva huffed. "Fine but we do it together."

The Latina laughed. It was Rachel's way of admitting she should have helped paddling at some point. She hesitated for a while, wondering if she should keep teasing or just start paddling. When she saw the diva struggle with her paddle, she decided it was too amusing to stop. "Nahh, I'm good." She straightened in her seat and started rocking the kayak.

The tiny brunette shrieked. "Stop it, we're going to fall into the water." She let go of the paddle and held herself on the sides of the kayak.

The taller girl laughed again. "Come on," She leaned forward and purred into the diva's ear. "Don't you want to get wet with me?"

"Really funny, Santana." The Jewish girl deadpanned. "In case you forgot, I'd like to remind you that we are in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by prehistoric creatures."

"So, it could be fun." The raven-haired girl put her hand in the water and splashed Rachel.

"Santana, stop it!" The brunette cried annoyed.

"Stop being so serious!" The tan girl retorted before splashing her girlfriend again.

"Then stop acting like a child!" Rachel exclaimed exasperate as she wiped the water off of her face with her shirt.

"You know, if you wanted someone to do everything you wanted, you should have brought your assistant or ride the kayak with Finn." Santana knew her remark was uncalled for and would slowly turn their conversation into a fight but she couldn't help it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The small girl turned around as much as she could to look at the Latina. "Last time I checked, Santana, we weren't in an abusive relationship. I've never forced you to do anything you didn't want to. Besides, you are the one who wanted to come here in the first place so if anything, I'm the one making efforts."

"Wow, spending time with your girlfriend and your friends is an effort?" The tan girl shook her head in disbelief. "That's an all new level of divaness here."

The Broadway star frowned. "I never said that!"

"Really because it…"

"Is everything alright, ladies?" The guide who was bringing up the rear interrupted them.

Rachel put on her fake smile and answered. "Yes, everything is fine. I apologize for making you wait; we were just taking some pictures."

"No problem but if it's okay, we should keep going now." The man replied politely.

"Of course." The diva glanced at Santana one more time before starting paddling.

* * *

When they exited the attraction, Kurt, Quinn and Finn were waiting for them.

"Are you okay, Rach?" Finn asked as he rushed next to the diva.

"I'm perfectly fine Finn, why are you asking?" Rachel answered, totally ignoring Santana to walk with the boy.

The tall man smiled goofily before focusing on the conversation. "Because the first guide said there was a problem with your kayak so I got worried. I thought you fell into the water and I wasn't even here to help you."

"Nothing happened but if it did, I would have been perfectly fine without your help, Finn. I appreciate your concern though, thank you." The diva replied absentmindedly, still thinking about her fight with Santana.

The former jock frowned, confused. "But what happened then? Are you pissed? Did I say something wrong?" He put his hand on the petite girl's shoulder. "I'm just trying to be a good friend, you know."

Kurt, Quinn and Santana who were walking behind them scoffed and rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Is he serious?" The Latina exclaimed annoyed, burning holes at the back of Finn's head.

"We told him to stay with the others while we were checking on you but he insisted." Kurt informed her.

"I think he suspects something's wrong between you two." Quinn added, looking at her friend's face to see her reaction.

"Did you two say something!?" The raven-haired girl shot daggers at them.

"No!" Kurt and Quinn shouted in unison.

"Then how the hell would he suspect something?" The tan girl kept glaring at Finn who looked confused by what Rachel was telling him. "It's Finn for fuck's sake, he's usually not the brightest crayon in the box!"

"Well not to defend him but if you pay attention, you can see something's off..." The designer pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana frowned, turning her attention back to her friends.

"It means," The blonde clarified. "That you're usually all touchy feely with Rachel but since you arrived on the island, it's definitely not the case. I guess it's not that hard to figure out, even for Finn."

The Latina growled. "Well he better stay away from what's mine."

The writer raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Jealous much?"

"Whatever." The raven-haired girl nudged the blonde. "Don't act like it doesn't bother you too."

"I hate to agree with Satan but she's right." Kurt said to Quinn before looping arms with Santana. "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end. You put up with each other's craziness for far too long to end things now."

"How can you be so sure?" The tan girl asked full of uncertainty.

Quinn locked arms with the Latina on the other side before stating. "Because we're right and we're awesome. Now let's join them before Finn starts serenading her."

* * *

Later that day, the former New Directions all gathered in a restaurant to eat dinner. They were enjoying their desserts when Wendy approached them. "Good evening everyone, how are you? Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"This place is awesome!" Finn exclaimed happily, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, we'll definitely come back." Puck added with a wink, earning a slap on the back of his head from Lauren.

"Great, I'm glad." The redhead smiled before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to bother you with this but I have a favour to ask you…"

"Of course!" Quinn muttered as she shook her head. "She's one of Sue's minions, it was bound to happen…"

"I can't wait to see where this is going." Santana smirked before grabbing her cocktail and sipping it slowly.

"Shush. Be nice and let Wendy talk, would you." Rachel chastised them.

"Thank you." The assistant smiled at the diva. "We were supposed to have a band playing tonight but they just called us to cancel. Our visitors are expecting a show and we have no one to replace them…"

"We can sing." The brunette offered gleefully.

"Really, you don't mind? I know it's last minute and not all of you are professional singers but…" Wendy trailed off.

"Nonsense." The Broadway star waved her hand dismissively. "A good performer is always prepared. It would be a pleasure, right guys?" She looked at her friends around the table for approval.

Kurt nodded excitedly. "We should sing Popular again!"

"Can I sing Taylor Swift?" Tina asked.

"I want to sing Dinosaurs!" Brittany stated.

"Great, the show is supposed to start at 9." The assistant informed them. "So call me when you're done eating." She waved them goodbye before leaving.

Rachel clapped her hands eagerly. "Oh my god, we have so much to do! We need a set list and…" She started rambling.

Quinn leaned toward Santana and whispered. "I don't know why but I have a feeling that witch planned this from the start. Knowing Sue, it can't be a coincidence."

"No shit, she's using us for publicity." The Latina declared. "She knows that with Rachel around, there's no way we wouldn't perform. Besides, Sue is too proud to ask us directly so it's the perfect plan."

"I don't mind that much though, it will be like old times." The blonde raised her glass and clicked it with Santana's. "We could even reunite the Unholy Trinity for a song."

"Hell yeah!"

Quinn glanced toward Rachel who was happily talking about songs with Kurt and Tina before smirking. "And maybe you could sing a song with future Mrs Berry-Lopez."

The raven-haired girl scowled. "Come on, don't be a bitch. You know that…"

The writer completely ignored her, smiling mischievously before shouting. "Hey Rach, San wants to sing a duet with you."

Rachel's face lit up. "Really?" She looked at Santana with hopeful eyes. "You want to sing with me?"

The tan girl rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Yeah, it would be nice." She smiled slightly before warning playfully. "But no Broadway songs."

The diva grinned happily and moved to sit on her girlfriend's lap. "Thank you."

Santana hugged the small girl from behind and hummed in contentment. They apologized at some point in the afternoon for what happened on the ride but things were still rocky. It was nice to be all coupley again, even if it was just for a while. Craving for more, she tentatively asked. "Can I have a thank you kiss?" The way Rachel's eyes sparkled at her request let her know that she wasn't the only one.

The brunette giggled and smiled adoringly. "I think you can." She leaned and kissed the Latina's slowly before wrapping her arms over her neck.

"Get a room!" Quinn exclaimed before winking at Santana.

The group kept talking about possible songs and old choreographies until they finished their dinner.

* * *

Their performance lasted about an hour and was clearly a success. At first, the crowd was surprised to see celebrities and strangers sing together since not all the former gleeks were famous but in the end, they got a standing ovation.

After the show, some of them stayed behind to sign autographs and take pictures. Once they were done, Rachel and Santana slowly left their spot in front of the theatre and started walking toward their hotel. The diva was about to ask her girlfriend something when she heard someone call her name. The brunette turned around just in time to catch Lucie as she leaped into her arms.

"Rachel! Your voice is so pretty, like… like an angel!" Lucie exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Hey honey, thank you." The diva settled the girl on her hip and looked around to find her sister or Mrs Gemmer. "Are you alone again? You know it's dangerous…"

"I think the other munchkin is here." Santana said from behind them. She walked toward the girl and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey there princessa, are you okay?"

"Yes." Ashley answered while darting around her.

"Where is Mrs Gemmer?" The Latina questioned. The girl only shrugged before making eye contact with her. The tan girl chuckled. "Has the cat got your tongue? You had a better repartee last time." She playfully poked the girl's cheek.

The tiny blonde shook her head before toeing the floor and mumbling. "It's just…Can I tell you a secret?"

The raven-haired girl smiled softly. "Of course. What is it?"

The girl leaned forward to whisper into the Latina's ear. "I think you're pretty and I like your voice."

"Thank you." The tan girl ruffled the child's hair affectionately. "I take you liked the concert then."

"Yes." Ashley frowned at the gesture before putting her hair back in place. "I liked your song with Rachel. Is she your girlfriend?"

Santana glanced behind her to see Rachel cradling a sleepy Lucie. She smiled fondly. "Yes, she is."

"Good!" The girl stated with the hint of a smile.

The tan girl chuckled. "Good?"

Ashley yawned. "Yeah…"

"Okay cutie, we should find Mrs Gemmer now. I don't like to see you alone." The tan girl announced. The kids were clearly tired and it was late, they really needed to find the adult in charge of them. Ashley simply nodded. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" The girl seemed to hesitate for a while before raising her arms to be carried. The Latina grinned and carried the girl next to Rachel.

"Hello Ashley, how are you?" The diva greeted her.

"Good." Ashley answered as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"I think these babies are tired." The brunette cooed as she looked at the half asleep girl in her arms.

"We need to find this Mrs Gemmer." Santana scanned the street to find the familiar face of the woman they met earlier that day. "Seriously, she should do her job better. Anything could happen to them."

"She has a group full of children to watch over, Santana, it happens." Rachel ran her hand through Ashley's hair. "Besides, they appear to be really smart and sneaky, I wouldn't be surprised if they waited for a moment of inattention to come and see us."

"Whatever, let's find her." The Latina didn't know why but she had the urge to be maternal and protective toward these girls.

They searched Mrs Gemmer for almost 10 minutes before finding her with her group of kids. The woman and her colleague were starting to panic when they saw the couple approach them with the children. The social worker quickly explained how the girls had sneaked out of the group when they were going back to their hotel. She thanked them again for taking care of the girls and apologized for the disturbance.

Once they were sure the girls were safe, Rachel and Santana said goodbye and went back to their hotel room.

* * *

As soon as they reached their hotel room, Santana pushed Rachel against the door and kissed her possessively. When they parted for air, Rachel looked at her questioningly. "What was that for?"

"Tell me you're mine." The Latina demanded before sucking the diva's neck and letting her hands roam more possessively over her body. She needed to know that despite everything, Rachel still belonged to her.

The diva whimpered. "What?"

The tan girl kissed Rachel again, more deeply this time, moving her tongue into her mouth to taste her familiar sweetness. She slipped her thigh between the diva's legs. "Tell me you're mine and no one else." She whispered desperately.

"San…" The brunette breathed out. "I'm… I'm yours." She licked her lips before staring at her lover with dark eyes. "Are you mine?" She asked, slowly rocking her hips against Santana's thigh to create more friction. She slipped her hands under the Latina's shirt and dragged her nails down her back.

Santana shuddered. "I'm yours and I love you." She murmured against the diva's lips.

"I love you too." The Broadway star gently pushed the Latina away from her and grabbed her hand to lead her to the bed. She laid down and dragged Santana on top of her. She kissed her slowly but passionately before whispering. "Show me, make love to me…"

The raven-haired girl moaned. "God, I love you." She moved away from Rachel to remove her shirt and bra. The brunette didn't lose a second and leaned to kiss and bite her nipples.

"Mhh your breasts are amazing, did I ever tell you that?" Rachel licked her pulse point and sucked it hungrily before focusing back on the girl's chest.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut. "Yeah…" She let herself enjoy the touch of her lover, every bite, every lick on her erected nipples before opening her eyes again. "I want your clothes off." She grabbed the hem of the diva's shirt and removed it before unclasping her bra. She licked her lips and admired Rachel's breasts. "Yours aren't so bad either."

They quickly got rid of their shorts and panties before lying back on the bed. The skin to skin contact made them both groan. Santana moaned as soon as Rachel started moving her hips against hers again. They kissed hungrily at first, like they wanted to prove something but then they slowed it down, letting the other drown in their love and affection.

The Latina bit the diva's lower lip before breaking the kiss and moving toward her breasts to worship them. She took one nipple into her mouth, her free hand massaging the other before switching side and giving the other breast the same adoration.

"Hmm, I missed this." Rachel breathed out as her back arched and her hands fisted the Latina's hair.

Santana's heart fluttered and she felt a rush of heat going straight to her center. "I want us to come together."

The brunette let an odd _mix of a groan and a whine_ escape her throat at the statement. "God, yes…" She gripped the back of the Latina's neck and pulled her into a ravishing kiss.

As soon as the raven-haired girl pulled away, she moved Rachel's body closer to her and positioned herself so their clits were pressing against each other's. They both moaned at the contact before rocking their hips, urgently, desperately. Rachel put her hands on the Latina's waist to push her closer and match thrust for thrust. Their bodies were covered in sweat and they were both panting. They locked eyes as they kept moving in sync, trying to make one with the other.

Santana could see a myriad of emotions into the diva's eyes and thought they were probably mirroring her own. They were both on the edge of their climax when the Latina said. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you're mine. Tell… me you need me…" She stopped, overwhelmed by all her feelings.

The diva whimpered. "I… I love you… I'm yours… for as long as you'll let me." And with one last thrust, both girls came undone, moaning each other's names.

The couple fell back on the mattress, exhausted. No one said a word as they settled in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hear me Roar

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Jurassic World

 **A/N:** Thank you for the support guys. Now, SHIT GETS REAL! Mouahahaha.

 **For Guest: "Update Already" doesn't make me want to update, like, at all. I don't take orders kindly and it's the best way to delay the update, just for the sake of being annoying =). So next time, try to compliment my writing, I can assure you that it does wonder on my motivation to write and update. I'm glad you like the story though ;-).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hear me Roar**

The next morning, Rachel and Santana were silently getting ready for breakfast until the diva emerged from the bathroom and broke the silence. "Last night was nice." She sat on the bed in her underwear and started applying some moisturizing cream on her body. "I mean, not just the end of the night after we went back to our room but the dinner and our performance too. The New Direction still sound good together even though Sam and Finn should practice more."

Santana was also in her underwear, looking for some clothes to wear. "They are still better than Lauren so…"

The diva rolled her eyes at the girl's statement. She finished moisturizing her body before moving to her suitcase. "Lucie and Ashley are really cute kids. It's funny how we keep running into each other. I hope we'll see them again before we leave. Maybe we could buy them a souvenir or something to remember their weekend here?

"Yeah, why not…" The Latina replied absentmindedly as she slipped into her denim shorts and white tank top. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. The concert was great; it was nice to sing with everyone again even though it was for Sue. Then, they ran into the girls and since, she couldn't stop picturing a family with Rachel. It should make her happy but somehow, it made her sad. They couldn't spend a day without fighting anymore and she knew she might never have that.

The brunette called the Latina's name to get her attention. "San… Santana! Are you even listening to me?"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. Clearly Rachel wanted to talk even though she should know better than start a conversation in the morning before she got her coffee. "Yes."

"Really?" The Broadway star grabbed a light pink tank top and a denim shorts and put them on. "I'd like you to participate in this conversation."

"Rachel." The tan girl growled. She knew it was pointless to argue when Rachel needed to pour her heart out - which seemed to be the case right now - but the diva usually didn't beat around the bush. "If you have something to say, spill it."

"Do you…" The Jewish girl hesitated for a while. "Do you still want kids?"

Santana stayed silent for a while, surprised that her girlfriend had the same question as her. She wanted to say so many things; that of course she still wanted children with her, that she wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world, that she wanted to come back each night to her family in their big house but she knew it wasn't the right moment to do it. They still had two days to spend on the Island and if things were going downhill because of this talk, it would be a nightmare. "It's not the best time to talk about this, Rachel."

"When is the right time to talk about this then?" Rachel snapped. "Because I'm really trying to fix us but you always seem too busy to talk these days! Some sweet pillow talk and hand holdings won't be enough you know!"

The Latina approached Rachel who was standing in the middle of the room now. "I know, okay, I know but we can't have this talk right now." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why is it so urgent for you to know anyway?"

"Because I love you!" The brunette cried. "Because I want a future with you, I want you to be my wife, I want kids with you. And when I thought we were finally taking the next step in our relationship, you just agreed to do this movie in England."

The tan girl was taken aback by the outburst. It was obvious that Rachel had kept these feelings buried for a while but couldn't anymore. "It was just for 3 months and when I came back, you didn't even care! You rushed to take the first role you were offered and…"

"Because you came back like nothing happened!" The diva threw her hands up in frustration. "You acted like we weren't talking about buying a house together just before you left."

"I panicked okay!" The raven-haired girl blurted out. Well the truth was out now; maybe it was time to have this talk after all.

The petite girl choked a sob, not expecting this answer. "You what?"

"I panicked. I tried to propose you know, like several times." Santana chuckled dejectedly. "You kept cancelling our plans for work and when you were home, I was the one busy so… I don't know… I guess at some point I thought 'Isn't it a sign that maybe we're not meant to be?' Because how can we build a family if we never see each other?"

"I… I didn't know." Rachel stayed silent, processing everything while crying silently. She sniffled. "You should have said something; we should have talk about this and find a solution, together."

"And ruin everything? No way!" The Latina shook her head and looked at the ceiling while blinking furiously to keep her tears at bay. "I thought the movie was the perfect opportunity to see where we stood. I thought… I don't know… I hoped that once I'd be back, it would be just us, no work, no public events, no travelling but then…"

"I took the play." The Jewish girl finished as she stood in front of Santana.

"You took the play." The tan girl repeated, making eye contact with Rachel.

"I guess at some point, we fell back into our old habits. It has always been easier to assume things and yell then talk between us." The diva took a deep breath to calm herself. "Maybe we were so focused on working on our career that we forgot we needed to work on our relationship too…"

"Maybe…"

The brunette grabbed Santana's hands in hers and pulled her closer. "I want you to know that I've never taken you for granted. I just thought that you needed space because buying a house was a big decision. I was willing to give you that."

The raven-haired girl exhaled slowly before resting her forehead against Rachel's. "That's the last thing I want. We really need to communicate more and make time for each other. Our careers are important and we both respect that but we need to find time for us."

"I agree. Maybe we could schedule a dinner night once a week when we work, I mean, without counting the weekend and… and yes, on weekend we could…" Rachel started rambling, already planning everything in her head.

"You and your plans…" Santana chuckled and kissed the girl's nose to silence her. "We can't schedule everything. We need to work on our relationship and communication everyday, not just when it's convenient."

"I know that but I love you so much." The small girl let go of the girl's hands to wrap her arms around her neck and hug her. "I know we can make this work…"

"I love you too and I promise…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "It's time to meet everyone for breakfast!" Quinn called from behind the door.

The tan girl growled. "There's always someone or something to interrupt us." She felt Rachel smile against her neck.

They heard another knock, it was Kurt this time. "Rach? Satan? Are you there?"

"This discussion is not over." The diva whispered before reluctantly breaking their embrace.

Someone knocked again. "God, we're having sex, go away!" The raven-haired girl shouted. They heard two gasps followed by some "eww".

The brunette giggled before slapping the girl's arm playfully. "Santana! No we're not. Just give us a second." She pecked the Latina's lips a few times.

"I know we're not done with this talk but can we just enjoy each other's company this morning? No fight, just us and our friends?" Santana asked hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel winked before dragging the Latina out of the room.

* * *

After breakfast, Rachel and Santana decided to try the attraction called Gyrospheres while Quinn and Kurt chose to stay with Tina, Mercedes and Brittany at the pool.

The diva was intrigued by this motorised glass bubble who allowed people to ride among the dinosaurs. She was also glad to know that most of the creatures in this ride were herbivores and wouldn't try to hurt them, even if the sphere was programmed to automatically roll backwards toward a safe distance if it was too close to an animal.

The couple was making their way toward the fast track entry when someone recognized Santana. The Latina stopped and took the time to sign autographs and take pictures with the girl and her friends. Once the raven-haired girl was done, she led Rachel toward the waiting empty sphere.

* * *

They rode around the field and listened to the video on the screen. "Oh my god! Jimmy Fallon, seriously?" Santana exclaimed amused as the talk show host started giving instruction about the ride.

"I have to admit I'm pretty surprised too." Rachel took a closer look at the screen. "I never thought he would do that."

"Maybe Sue had some dirt on him and threatened to go public if he said no." The tan girl looked around her in awe; it was like the pasture they were in was infinite and the dinosaurs were free to wander where they wanted.

The Jewish girl crinkled her nose in wonder. "Do you really think so? I can't really picture him as a man who has dozen of skeletons in his closet."

"It's Sue, who knows…" The Latina shrugged. "But we should definitely tease him next time we have an interview with him."

The brunette giggled. "Maybe…"

They stayed silent for a while, making their way through the field and watching the Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus and Triceratops walk and live around them. Suddenly, an alarm popped on their screen. "Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

"Oh no, I was actually enjoying this ride." Rachel pouted

"I'm sure it's nothing." Santana assured with a smile. "Let's just drive around for a bit longer and then we'll go back."

"Santana, they said we should make our way toward the exit." The diva argued disapprovingly.

"Come on, babe, relax." The Latina patted the brunette's knee. "We are VIP, they won't say anything." She winked at her girlfriend before speeding up the engine.

Fifteen minutes later, Santana's phone started ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. "It's Quinn." She answered the phone. "Hey Q, miss me already?"

"Where are you?" Quinn asked in a serious tone. "Is Rachel with you?"

"Yeah, she's right next to me." The Latina glanced at the diva who was looking at her questioningly. "We are in a gyrosphere, why?"

"San, you need… bec…Sue… it's n… safe…"

"What?" The raven-haired girl frowned and checked her phone to see if they were still connected. "I can't hear you Q, what did you say?"

"Come ba…"

The tan girl sighed, annoyed by the bad reception. "Nevermind, we'll see you in a few. Bye." She hung up and rested the phone on her lap.

The brunette raised her eyebrow. "What did she want? I thought she knew we were trying to have some alone time this morning."

"I don't know. I couldn't understand a word she said. Anyway…" Santana stopped the gyrosphere in front of an open gate. "Look, this gate is open. We should take this opportunity to check what Sue is hiding out there."

"It's a restricted area, Santana." The Jewish girl cautioned. "We are not supposed to go there."

The taller girl smirked. "Come on, when was the last time we did something spontaneous?! Live a little!"

Rachel crossed her arms defensively. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Latina chuckled at her girlfriend's petulant attitude. She leaned toward her and pecked the corner of her lips. "It means you don't have to live with rules and schedules all the time, it's good to be carefree and spontaneous sometimes."

The diva scoffed. "I can't see how going into a restricted area which, for your information, might be dangerous, is being 'spontaneous' as you call it. In fact, the only adjective I can think of is stupid."

"Let's be stupid then." The raven-haired woman reached for the gearshift but Rachel grabbed her hand first.

"Santana, please, I don't want to fight about this." The brunette pleaded as she squeezed the Latina's hand. "Let's just go back now."

The tan girl sighed wearily. "Just trust me for once." She looked around them before nudging Rachel's foot playfully. "And if something happens, I'll say it was all my fault and you tried to stop me but since you're so tiny, you couldn't do anything."

Rachel huffed and let go of Santana's hand. "If Sue gets angry, I'll let her feed you to her creatures and I won't lift a finger to help. Consider yourself warned."

"You'd miss me!" Santana smiled smugly.

"Don't be so sure." The Broadway star mumbled, even though they both knew it was true.

The former cheerleader simply laughed before driving the sphere toward the open gate.

* * *

After 30 minutes of aimless driving into the forest, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. "We are lost, Santana. I knew it was a bad idea!"

"It was NOT a bad idea." Santana insisted as she tried to find a path out of the woods.

"It was!" The diva exclaimed annoyed. "But no, you had to guilt me into this with your 'Come on, Rachel, let's be spontaneous for once.' She mimicked her girlfriend. "Do you remember what happened the last time I tried to be spontaneous? I almost ended up pregnant!"

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Then don't be so reckless." The brunette snapped.

The raven-haired girl gritted her teeth to prevent herself from saying anything. After all, she was the one who insisted to explore so she couldn't really lose her patience. "We aren't supposed to fight so I'll let this one slide." As soon as she spotted a group of dinosaurs, she stopped the engine and smiled proudly. "Here, a date with 4 dinosaurs. Don't say I never give you anything."

The Jewish girl pursed her lips. "I won't even dignify this with an answer and there aren't 4 dinosaurs but 5."

The tan girl raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you the smart one?" She raised her hand to point at the animals. "1, 2, 3, 4."

"And 5!" Rachel finished while pointing at the dinosaur in the glass reflexion. They both turned around to look at it just when the creature roared.

They both shrieked in surprise and fright. "Drive!" The small girl yelled.

Santana reached for the gearshift but it was too late, the Sylvester-Rex kicked the vehicle, sending it turning and bumping into trees. The couple screamed and held each other as much as they could. When the gyropshere finally stopped spinning, the Latina tried to drive it away but the dinosaur knocked it over with its tail. The engine slammed against another tree before coming to a halt, upturned. Rachel and Santana looked frantically around them, trying to focus on their surroundings with their heads upside down. The diva spotted the S-Rex first and her eyes went wide when she saw it approaching.

The Sylvester Rex was ready to assail them again but thankfully, an Ankylosaurus came out of nowhere and hit it with the large club on the end of its tail. The couple stared, helplessly watching the dinosaurs fight and hoping the nicest one would win. Santana tried a few times to move the sphere but it was useless. As soon as the carnivore toppled the herbivore on the ground, they knew they were in troubles. In a swift movement, the Sylvester-Rex opened its jaw and broke the other dinosaur's neck, a crack noise resounding around them. Rachel quickly looked away and whimpered. "Oh my god, Santana."

"It's okay." Santana reached blindly for her girlfriend's hand. "You heard Jimmy, we are safe in this hamster ball." She was trying to sound hopeful but her heart was beating so fast that she thought she could have a heart attack any minute now.

The diva started hyperventilating. "Oh my god, we're going to die. I don't want to die" She squeezed the Latina's hand tightly, trying not to cry.

"We are not going to die." The raven-haired girl let go of Rachel's hand and looked up to see where her cell phone had landed. Once she spotted it on the side, she tried to grab it. "I just need to call for help."

"San…" The Jewish girl whispered as she tugged on Santana's shirt.

"What?" Santana raised her head just in time to see the dinosaur looking right back at her. Her eyes widened. "Fuck!" The S-Rex didn't lose a minute and opened its jaw to swallow the ball. "You're right, we're going to die." She squeezed her eyes shut.

The smaller girl grabbed the Latina's hand again before closing her eyes. "For once, I wish I wasn't..."

Luckily, the gyrosphere was too big and the creature was only able to crack the glass with his teeth. Santana hesitantly opened an eye to see what was happening. They were still alive and still 'safe' in the sphere, well at least for now. The dinosaur kept biting and slamming the vehicle against the ground to break the glass. The Latina felt like a rag dog in the hands of a crazy kid.

When the last bit of protection they had shattered in pieces, Santana made a quick decision and unfastened hers and Rachel's seat belt. They painfully fell on the ground but tried to ignore the pain as they quickly got up.

"Run!" The former cheerleader shouted as she grabbed Rachel's hand to lead her toward the clearing in front of them.

They ran hand in hand as fast as they could, hoping they would find a place to hide soon enough. The Latina was darting behind her to check if the dinosaur was still following them when Rachel forcefully halted her.

The tan girl frowned. "What the fuck?" She stared questioningly at the brunette who simply looked at her side. She followed the girl's gaze and her mouth opened in surprise. She was so focused on the S-Rex that she almost fell into the waterfall. She smiled gratefully at Rachel who only nodded.

"What are we doing now?" The Broadway girl asked.

Santana glanced toward the forest; she could hear the Sylvester-Rex approaching quickly. The waterfall was their only chance and hopefully, the fall wouldn't be too hard. "We have to jump." She declared.

"Are you out of your mind?" The brunette exclaimed wide eyed.

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No but…" The diva tried to argue but Santana put her hands on the girl's shoulders to stop her.

"We don't have time." Santana cut her off. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" Rachel replied just when the S-Rex emerged behind them.

"Then jump!" The tan girl didn't give Rachel the time to answer before grabbing her hand and forcing her to jump in the water with her. After a few seconds underwater, the diva tried to swim toward the surface but Santana forced her to stay hidden. When they couldn't breathe anymore, they emerged on the surface. Fortunately, the creature seemed to have left. They took a few deep breaths before gathering all the strengths they had left to swim toward the bank.

The couple climbed out of the water and lay on the ground, panting and exhausted. After a moment of silence, Santana said. "I told you it would be fun to get wet with me." She smirked lazily.

Rachel looked at her in disbelief but after a few seconds, she couldn't help but laugh. She was quickly joined by the Latina. She moved closer to Santana and they hugged each other tightly until they found the strength to walk again.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinosaurs eat man

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Jurassic World.

 **A/N: Brace yourself for this chapter! You've been warned...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dinosaurs eat man...**

After a while, Rachel and Santana decided to start moving again and find a way back to the resort. They walked around the forest until they discovered a dirt track and followed it.

They were reaching the end of the track when Rachel blurted out. "I told you that going to this Island was a bad idea. We should have stayed home but no, you wanted to come here and see what your crazy former cheerleading coach created."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I never said I wanted to, I said we already answered positively and it was the occasion to see our friends." She scanned her surroundings; they had no choice but to continue toward the forest. She simply hoped they wouldn't cross path with the Sylvester-Rex or any dinosaur for the matter.

"We could have done that in New-York." The diva argued. She stopped walking and stared at Santana who was making her way toward the woods. She sighed tiredly before reluctantly following her.

The Latina scoffed. "When? We can't even see each other most of the time, how would you organise a gathering with everyone?"

"We would have found a way." The brunette assured, picking up her pace to catch up with the Latina.

The raven-haired girl sighed wearily. "Listen, if you want to blame someone you should blame Sue, I never asked for this shit to happen." She was about to turn around and scowl at Rachel when she noticed a Stegosaurus a few feet from them. The taller girl vaguely remembered that this dinosaur was an herbivore but it could also impale you with the spikes on his tail if it felt threatened. She definitely didn't want to stay around to figure it out.

"Oh trust me, as soon as I get a hold of Sue Sylvester I'm going to…" Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Santana covered her mouth with her hand. The Jewish girl glared at her.

The tan woman leaned toward her to murmur in her ear. "There's a dinosaur just next to us. I don't think it saw us but we need to be quiet and run away from it as fast as possible."

The small girl's eyes widened. She slowly removed Santana's hand from her mouth and whispered. "Are you sure it's a good idea? It might catch its attention if we make sudden movements."

"I prefer take the risk. Let's run on the count of 3." Santana looked at Rachel for a sign of approval and once she had it, she started counting. "1, 2…3! Run!"

The couple ran as fast as they could into the forest. The Latina was so focus on finding a place to hide that she didn't hear the thud and cried of pain coming from behind her. "I can see a building over there! I think we lost that thing but keep running, okay?" When she didn't get an answer, the tan girl looked behind and noticed Rachel wasn't there. "Oh my god, Rachel? Rachel!" She called, frantically looking around.

"I'm here." Rachel replied weakly after a minute.

The Latina ran toward the source of the voice, still scanning her surroundings to see if the dinosaur had followed them. She stopped dead in her track when she saw Rachel lying on the ground with bleeding knees and scratches on her arms. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She kneeled down next to her.

"I tripped." The Broadway star said sheepishly with a watery smile.

The raven-haired girl checked her girlfriend's knees before cupping her cheeks. "You need to stay away from Finn, love, it messes with your balance." She tenderly brushed some hair away from the diva's face. "Your cuts aren't too deep, you should be okay."

The diva laughed in spite of herself. "How can you make me laugh even when it's not the right moment?"

"Talent!" The former cheerleader pecked the girl's lips before helping her stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Humm, I'm not sure." The brunette held back a moan of pain before leaning against Santana.

"Okay, hop on my back. I'll carry you." The taller woman said while bending down.

Rachel put her hands on girl's shoulders from behind. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Santana waited for the diva to jump on her back before speaking again. "I saw a building over there. I can't see the dinosaur but it might still be around so we better hurry."

* * *

They quickly reached the building and hurried inside. Santana carefully settled Rachel on the ground before searching the place. It turned out the place was an abandoned garage full of old cars. The Latina guessed the structure dated from the first park that never opened.

The couple discussed their next plan of action and decided to find a car which was still working to go back to the resort. The raven-haired girl tried different vehicles until she found an old pick-up with a functional battery. She carried Rachel to the passenger's seat before settling behind the wheel and driving off.

* * *

Rachel and Santana reached the park entrance without too much difficulty. Santana parked the car in a corner and rushed toward the main street with the diva in toe. After resting her legs in the car, the brunette was able to walk again without any help.

The Latina was searching the street for their friends when suddenly, an alarm blasted through the speakers. Soon, a faction of Pteranodons and Dimorphodon appeared in the sky. The flying dinosaurs didn't lose a minute to start assaulting the visitors gathered in the place.

"Run!" The diva shouted as she grabbed Santana's hand, leading her toward the buildings.

The couple was running for cover when Santana spotted Brittany at the end of the street. The Latina halted, making Rachel bump into her. "Santana, what are you doing? We need to find a place to hide." The brunette asked just before shrieking when a Pteranodon brushed past them.

"Brittany!" The raven-haired woman called while dragging her girlfriend toward the bubbly blonde. "Britt, come this way!"

Brittany turned around to see who was calling her but it was too late. At the same moment, a Dimorphodon dove toward the girl and in a swift move, grabbed her in its jaw. The tall blonde screeched before the dinosaur flew away. Santana ran toward them, desperately trying to help her friend. As she came closer to the water surrounding the island, the big Mosasaurus from one of the attractions emerged at the surface and ate both Brittany and the dinosaur before going back under water.

"Brittany!" The Latina screamed.

Rachel looked wide eyed and helpless at the scene, too shocked to say anything. Her torpor didn't last long though, as another Pteranodon rushed toward them. "Oh my god, San, we need to go." Seeing the Latina wasn't moving, the diva pushed her forcefully to the side, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the closest shop.

* * *

Once safe in the restroom of the restaurant they took refuge in, Rachel let go of Santana. The Latina took a few steps further before letting her back slide against the wall. As soon as her body hit the floor, the taller girl started crying.

The diva quickly sat next to her girlfriend and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She kissed the girl's head.

The raven-haired girl sniffled. "It's not… It's not your fault… it's… Sue…" As soon as the name left her mouth, she tensed in Rachel's arms. She sniffled again before tightening her fists. "She's so dead!"

The brunette squeezed the tan girl tighter to prevent her from moving. "Honey no, it won't bring her back."

"I know…" The taller girl choked before sobbing.

When she finally calmed down, Santana took a deep breath before saying. "We can't stay here. We need to find a safer place." She couldn't stay here moping; they needed to move somewhere where no one or nothing could barge in.

Rachel broke their embrace and looked at the Latina. "Where should we go?"

"If there's one place I'm sure is safe, it's Sue's office." The former cheerleader sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "The problem is that the security guards will never let us go in there."

The diva stayed silent for a while, seemingly deep in thoughts. "Didn't Sue talk about a defense unit somewhere in the middle of the island?"

"Yes!" Santana stood up and dragged Rachel with her. "You and your brain are the best." She pecked the girl's lips. "We should go there. Maybe we'll find the others or something to defend ourselves." She moved toward the door but the brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her against her body.

"Just in case..." The Broadway star murmured before kissing her lover, trying to convey all the love she had for her. "I love you." She breathed out.

The tan girl pressed her forehead against Rachel's. "I love you too but you better stay in one piece, okay?" She kissed her one last time before exiting the room.

* * *

Rachel and Santana rushed toward the car, weaving in and out between the crowd and the dinosaurs. They were almost at the pickup when the diva heard someone scream. She turned around and saw a Dimorphodon hovering over Ashley and Lucie. "Oh my god" She brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"What?" Santana questioned confused. "What's wrong?"

"San…" The Jewish girl pointed at the girls. "We need to help them, please, we can't let them here."

The raven-haired girl squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "Start the car, I'll be right back." She ran toward the kids, grabbing the rifle from the dead security guard lying on the ground on her way. She had never been so grateful for Quinn's mom and a crazy membership at the NRA. At least what she learned at the shooting range with Judith and blondie would come handy. Once she was close enough, she aimed at the creature and shot it a few times. The animal roared before collapsing at the kids' feet. She make sure there wasn't any dinosaur around before kneeling down next to the frighten children. "It's okay. You're okay." Ashley and Lucie surged into the Latina's arms before crying. "It's okay, you're safe." She kissed their foreheads. "We have to go." She cradled the 4 years old against her chest and grabbed the older girl's hand before running toward the car.

As soon as the brunette saw them approaching, she got out of the pickup. "Is everyone okay?"

The tan girl nodded before handed Lucie to her. "Sit in the back with them, I'll drive."

* * *

Once everyone was settled, Santana moved to the driver's seat and drove off. She was about to speed up when Quinn, Blaine and Finn jumped in front of the car. She hit the brake abruptly and got out of the vehicle. "Oh my god, I've never been so happy to see you guys." She quickly hugged the blonde in relief. "Are you okay?" She scanned her friend's body for injury. Except for some scratches and bruises, she seemed fine.

The writer waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine."

"Is Rachel okay?" Finn asked as he moved toward the car.

The former cheerleader rolled her eyes. Of course that would be the first thing he'd worry about. "Yes, she's in the car with the kids."

"The kids?" The tall man asked confused.

"Yes." The raven-haired girl answered without looking at him. "Do you know where the others are?"

"We lost Kurt, Puck, Tina and Mike at some point." Blaine informed her while hugging her quickly. "We don't know about the others and no one is answering their phone."

"Our phones are dead." The actress stated. She had left hers in the gyrosphere and Rachel's phone wasn't working after their plunge in the water.

"Did you see Brittany?" Quinn inquired as she looked around the street.

"Hum, she… it came out of nowhere and I… I couldn't..." Santana raised her head and looked at the sky, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"Oh my god…" The writer's face paled as she put her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her own tears too.

"I wasn't able to help her." The Latina's voice broke with sadness and guilt.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault." Quinn moved closer and hugged her friend. "It's not you, it's Sue and the park and…" She was about to say something else when they heard people screaming. They knew it was their cue to leave.

The tan girl turned around and saw Finn lean against the pickup talking to Rachel through the window. "Finn, you drive." She ordered as she made her way back to the car. "Quinn, Blaine, is it okay if you go in the trunk?" They both nodded.

The tall boy frowned. "Why?"

The raven-haired girl growled. "Because Quinn's driving got her into an accident…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" The blonde interjected.

Santana ignored the girl's comment and continued. "Blaine drives like a grandpa, Rachel is taking care of the kids and I don't trust you to guide us around this island. So you drive."

Finn huffed but moved to the driver's seat anyway.

* * *

They drove mostly in silence, the only sound coming from Rachel singing soothing songs to the kids. Santana tore her eyes away from the road to look at the back seat. Ashley and Lucie were both cuddled against the diva's sides, trying to fight sleep. She couldn't really blame them, after the events of the day, all she wanted to do was lie on a bed with Rachel and sleep for days. When Finn slowed down the car, she turned her attention back to the road. "What's wrong?"

"There's a truck blocking the road." Finn explained as he stopped the pickup.

Santana frowned. "Can't you bypass it?"

The tall boy shook his head. "No, not with this car, we'd get stuck."

The Latina sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to finish on foot." Finn stated before getting out of the car.

"What about the kids? It might be a long walk for them." Rachel asked as she exited the car with Ashley and Lucie.

Finn stared at her in disbelief. "Why did you even bring them, Rachel? They're kids, they're going to slow us down. They would be yours I'd understand but unless Santana magically grow up a dick, they're not so stop playing house."

There was a collective gasp of indignation from the group. "Wow, that's…" Blaine mumbled astound. "Just wow…"

The diva blinked, clearly taken aback by her ex-boyfriend's statement. She pulled the kids closer to her and tried to cover their ears as much as she could with only two hands. "How can you be so insensitive? They're innocent children, Finn. We should protect them even if none of us are their parents. And don't get me started with how inaccurate, homophobic and …and… dumb your remark is! My parents are gay in case you forgot, are you implying I'm not their daughter because one of them isn't my biological father?"

"No!" He said hastily. "That's not what I meant. It's hum, it came out wrong, I mean…" The tall man struggled to find his words.

"You're such a dick, Finn!" Santana growled. "You're lucky we have other priorities right now because I would have smashed your head already."

"I'm not insensitive! I'm just stating the truth. In case you didn't notice, this is war, Rachel." Finn defended himself. "It's us versus the dinosaurs, there's not place for emotional people."

"Oh my god, shut up with your fucking military speech. You were discharged because you weren't even able to clean a gun without shooting yourself. Now, if you have a problem, feel free to go, we'll take care of them." Not wanting to burden herself in case she had to carry the girls, the Latina handed the rifle she had kept after killing the dinosaur to Blaine before taking Ashley's hand and leading her toward the side of the road. "And some people say I'm a heartless bitch." She muttered.

"You're such a douche, Finn." Quinn glared at the boy. The group started walking toward the defense unit centre, leaving Finn behind.

The tall man sighed, looking around him before following them. "Fine, I'll stay but don't say I didn't warn you because…" He stopped talking when something roared behind them.

"What the f…" Blaine started just when the Sylvester –Rex emerged from the forest.

"Run!" Finn yelled.

Without thinking, Santana put Ashley on her back and started running. "Hold on tight." She quickly caught up with Rachel who was carrying Lucie in her arms. "Keep going!" She told her girlfriend who simply nodded in reply.

After that, everything happened in a blur. The Latina saw Quinn go to the left, Blaine run to the right and Finn was nowhere in sight. She was about to ask Rachel if she was okay when they heard a bloodshot scream. They halted and instinctively turned around. What the tan girl saw made her heart skip a bit. Finn was lying on the ground, the S-Rex hovering over him.

"We need to help him!" Rachel declared as she grabbed the Latina's arm.

The raven-haired girl put Ashley down and took a step forward but once again, it was too late. The S-Rex bent toward the tall man and roared. Finn tried to move away but the creature pierced his thigh with its claws. He bawled in pain and desperately struggled to get away from the dinosaur's grip.

The Sylvester-Rex roared one last time before leaning toward the man, leaving enough time for Santana to cover Ashley's eyes. The dinosaur opened its jaw wider and torn Finn's head apart, blood gushing everywhere. Rachel quickly turned her eyes away, hiding Lucie's face against her neck while trying to muffle her sob. They stayed frozen in place for a few seconds, too shocked by what happened to move. It wasn't until Lucie started crying that they focus back on the situation.

"We need to go!" The tan girl stated. She motioned for Ashley to hop on her back again before speaking. "Now!" She pushed the diva to force her to run but she refused to move. The brunette was shaking and silently crying, staring blankly in front of her. "Baby…" She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks. "I know it's hard but we have to go. It's too dangerous to stay here." The familiar touch seemed to snap the girl out of her daze.

The Jewish girl nodded absentmindedly. "Okay."

Santana intertwined her hand with Rachel's as they started running again.


	5. Chapter 5: Woman inherits the earth

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Glee or Jurassic World

 **A/N: ** I hope you don't hate me for killing Finn and Britt but some people had to die and yeah, those two come first on my list…

\- Stef, thank you for helping me when I proofread and all.

\- Karla, darling, I can't buy you flowers but I can offer you this chapter ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Woman inherits the earth**

The night had settled upon the island and the girls were still trying to find the defense unit center. Rachel hadn't stopped crying since they ran away from the Sylvester-Rex which had killed Finn.

"Okay, let's take a break." Santana announced after making sure they weren't followed. It was hard to see where they were going into these dark woods and her back was hurting from carrying Ashley. She sat the girl on a tree trunk and motioned for Rachel to do the same with Lucie. Once she was sure the kids were fine, she dragged her girlfriend to the side, close enough to keep an eye on the children but far enough so they couldn't hear their conversation. "How are you, love?" She asked softly.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but only a sob escaped. She quickly buried her face into her hands, trying desperately not to alarm the kids with her cry.

"Oh, baby…" The Latina moved closer and engulfed the brunette into a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered into the diva's ear as she held onto her for dear life. They stayed in that position until Rachel's tears subsided.

The smaller girl broke the embrace first and sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "We should go now, it's not safe here."

The raven-haired girl squeezed her girlfriend's hand before kissing her forehead. "You're right."

* * *

They had been walking for the past 30 minutes and they still hadn't found the defense unit center yet.

"We've been down this road before!" Rachel announced suddenly.

"What?" Santana frowned before looking questioningly at the diva. "How do you know? All the trees look the same!"

"I recognize the hollow trunk over there." The diva explained while pointed at an old tree lying down.

"I'm tired." Lucie whined as she tugged on Rachel's hand.

"Do you want me to carry her?" The Latina offered. They had let the kids walk at some point to get some rest but she could understand how tiring their walk was for them too.

The brunette smiled tiredly before shaking her head. "No, it's okay." She scooped the girl up in her arms.

The raven-haired woman turned her attention toward the older girl. "And you missy, are you tired?" The dark blonde haired girl shrugged. Santana frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like this place. I want to go home, even if it's not a real home." Ashley answered sadly.

The girl's answer broke Santana's heart. She wanted to say how much she wanted to go home too but she didn't think it would comfort her. She ran her hand through her hair before looking toward Rachel, silently asking for help. The Jewish girl smiled encouragingly and nudged her closer to Ashley. _'I guess it's on me then. God, what would my mother say in this situation?'_ She scratched behind her ear nervously. "I don't really like this place either, even before the dinosaurs went loose. Have you ever visited Disneyworld?" Okay, it was not what she wanted to say but it would do.

The older girl frowned, clearly confused by the question. "No."

"Well that sh… place, that place is a real amusement park." The tan girl sighed, glancing once again toward Rachel who seemed to enjoy her struggle. "I'll tell you what, once we get out of here, I'll ask Mrs Gemmer if Rachel and I can take you and your sister to Disney World. I know it's not home but it's a great place and it's dinosaur free."

"Really? You would do that for us?" The 8 years old asked incredulously.

"Of course, kiddo!" Santana ruffled her hair playfully.

"Cool!" Ashley smiled brightly at the Latina before taking her hand in hers, happily swaying them back and force.

The former cheerleader grinned proudly and looked at her girlfriend who winked at her. However, her smile quickly faded away when she heard a roar behind them. She turned around just in time to see a raptor rushing in their direction. "Run!" She shouted.

Santana tried to fasten her pace but Ashley was struggling to follow her. She stopped abruptly and moved closer to the girl to carry her. Unfortunately, it was the wrong decision and the raptor chose this moment to jump on the Latina's back, sending them both to the ground.

Ashley screamed, catching Rachel's attention as well as the dinosaur's. The raptor moved away from the Latina and slowly approached the crying child. The little girl tried to run away but she tripped on a root, falling backward.

Santana's eyes went wide in fear before she looked around her frantically to find something to defend herself and Ashley. She spotted a big piece of wood and rolled to her side to grab it.

"Santana!" Rachel screamed a few feet away from her. The raptor looked toward her and Lucie.

"Stay where you are!" The Latina stood up with a bit a difficulty before calling the dinosaur's attention. "Hey!" It turned his head toward her and she didn't lose a second before hitting him with her makeshift weapon. The raptor roared as she took a step backward. "Ashley, run!" The girl nodded before standing up and running toward Rachel. She hit it once again, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Santana!" The diva screamed again, momentarily distracting the dinosaur.

"Rachel, go! I'll be right behind you before you know it." The raven-haired girl saw the brunette hesitate from the corner of her eye. "Just go!" She shouted, bringing the dinosaur's attention back to her. She heard Rachel yell 'I love you' just before she ran for cover.

Santana turned her head and was faced with the raptor. She gulped. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die."

As on cue, the dinosaur leaped onto Santana, knocking her to the ground for a second time. She yelped as she struggled to keep its jaw away from her face with the piece of wood. When her arms started to weaken under the creature's weight, the raptor seized the opportunity to move its jaw and bit into her right upper arm. She howled in pain. In this instant, all she could think of was that she was going to die and she wouldn't be able to say 'I love you' one last time to Rachel. She wouldn't have the chance to buy this big house and come home every night to her wife. God, she wanted Rachel to be her wife so badly, she wanted to biker with her, to laugh, to sing... She wanted everything, even kids…

The dinosaur let go of her arm which, thankfully, was still attached to her body and opened its jaw wider, ready to bit her face. The tan girl closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate when she heard a few consecutive bangs resound around her. It was followed by a guttural growl then a thud next to her side. It was silent for a few seconds but the Latina was too afraid to open her eyes. As soon as she heard Quinn's voice, relief washed over her.

"Oh my god, San!" The blonde rushed at her side and kneeled down next to her.

Santana slowly opened her eyes, breathing heavily and blinking in confusion. First she looked to her left where the dead raptor was lying then she turned her attention toward her friend. "Quinn?"

"Santana, are you okay?" The writer asked concerned, darting between her friend's face and her bloody arm.

The former cheerleader took a shaky breath. "Never been better…"

Quinn laughed in relief. "I thought it was going to kill you. Thank god my mom taught me how to use a gun. I though she was crazy back then but now…"

"Same here…" The Latina tried to stand up but stopped when she felt a piercing pain in her arm. She cried in pain before looking at the bleeding bite.

The blonde carefully grabbed her friend's arm and inspected the wound. "Ew, it's nasty but you'll live. We need to stop the bleeding though."

The tan girl darted around her to find something to seal the wound until her eyes fell on the cardigan the blonde had wrapped around her waist. She quickly reached for it and tore the sleeve off as much as she could with her injured arm.

"Bitch! I loved that cardigan!" The writer grabbed it back with annoyance.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll buy you a new one. Now help me!"

"Two! I really liked it." Quinn argued, tearing off the rest of the sleeve and wrapping it around the Latina's arm.

"Don't push!" The Latina hissed at the pressure applied on her upper arm. "Anyway, where were you and where did you find that gun?" She questioned between gritted teeth.

"I found a dead soldier in the forest; I think he was from the defense unit. I was trying to find some ammo when I heard you scream." The blonde explained as she helped Santana stand up.

"I didn't scream." The tan girl denied with a frown.

"You did." The writer smirked. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

The raven-haired girl scowled. "Whatever, we have to find Rachel and the kids."

Quinn glanced around her, wondering why Rachel hadn't rushed at her girlfriend's side already. "Where are they?"

"I told them to run and hide, so somewhere…" Santana answered as she started walking.

* * *

After 20 minutes of searching, Quinn and Santana heard whispers behind a tree and slowly approached the voices.

When Rachel heard noises coming toward her, she stood up from her spot and raised a piece of wood, ready to strike. As soon as she recognized Santana, she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, Santana!" She threw the stick away and ran toward her girlfriend. She hugged her tightly before kissing her soundly.

The Latina growled in pain but smiled despite of it, too happy to see Rachel again. "Easy, I have a war wound." She said once they parted. Quinn simply rolled her eyes and decided to go check on the kids.

The diva quickly noticed the bloody rag around her lover's arm and gasped. "What happened?"

"Remember my fight with Zizes in high school?" The tan girl inquired.

The brunette crinkled her nose in confusion "Yes but I don't understand what it has to do with…"

"Well it was like that but to the power of 10…" The raven-haired woman interrupted before the diva could start a rant. "And well… with a raptor…" When she saw Rachel stare at her, she sighed. "I'll tell you everything later. For now, all you have to know is that I'm fine." She squeezed the girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"I though I lost you." Rachel confessed as she caressed Santana's cheek.

"Ppsh, Quinn and I are the biggest badass bitches of this island; it would take more than that." Santana was using all her bravado to hide how scared she had been to die and never see Rachel again. She didn't want to worry the brunette even more and it wasn't really the best time for a breakdown. They needed to find a place where they would be safe.

The diva pressed her forehead against the Latina's. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise I won't." The tan girl kissed Rachel before the couple joined Quinn and the kids again.

* * *

The group of girls walked for another 30 minutes before finally finding the defense unit center. The place looked abandoned which automatically raised a red flag. Quinn and Santana stared at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before the Latina turned her attention toward Rachel. "You should stay here with the kids; we're going to make sure the building is clear before anything."

"No, you've been injured, it's too dangerous. I should go with Quinn." Rachel stated confidently.

Santana motioned for Quinn to watch the kids while she took the diva to the side. "Do you know how to use a gun? Because anything could happen in there. You not only have to protect yourself but Quinn too.

"No I don't." The diva conceded. "Unlike you and Quinn, my weekends plans weren't filled with trips at the shooting range but I am…"

"Listen," The Latina cut her off. "If I stay with the kids and we have to run, I won't be able to carry them with my arm. They'll be safer with you."

The brunette bit her lip, trying not to argue. She locked eyes with Santana, clearly pondering her choices before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll stay with Ashley and Lucie but Quinn and you better come back in one piece because you promised me you'll never leave me again."

"And I intend to keep this promise." The tan girl kissed her girlfriend's nose before making her way back next to the girls.

* * *

Quinn and Santana approached the building slowly, searching for any sing of life, preferably human and not animal. When they reached the main entrance, the gate was wide open. The two friends carefully stepped into the yard. There were tire tracks on the ground but only a small truck was parked on the side which meant people must have left in a hurry.

Quinn was about to check the vehicle when Santana called her name. "What?" She asked, turning around.

Santana pointed at the entrance. The large doors were smashed in and there were teeth and claws marks on it. "It doesn't look good. Stay alert!"

The blonde nodded and raised her weapon, ready to shoot. As they entered the complex, none of them was prepared for what they saw. It was pretty much a carnage, soldiers were lying in their own blood and most of them were mutilated. It took all of Santana's strengths to not throw up at the sight.

The Latina took a deep breath and looked down to find a weapon. She grabbed a rifle next to a body and turned toward Quinn. "Let's check this place a bit more but it looks like there is nothing in here but dead people."

"I don't think it would be judicious to hide here. We don't know if the creature which did this is still here and we can't let the kids see all the bodies…" The blonde declared.

"You're right." The raven-haired woman made her way further into the lobby before following the main hallway. The two friends tried to open a few doors but most of them were locked and required a pass to open them. "It would be nice to find something to drink and eat. At least for the kids..."

"Maybe they have a cafeteria." The writer suggested as she kept on walking. However, she stopped dead in her track and gasped when she turned to the left side of the hallway.

"What? What did you find?" The tan girl asked before rushing next to her friend to see what was wrong. She followed her friend's line of sight and at the end of it found a familiar body lying in a pool of blood. "Oh my god, Blaine…"


	6. Chapter 6: Threat to humanity

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Jurassic World.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had a busy weekend. I'm tired so I think some mistakes slip through, sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Threat to humanity**

Quinn ran toward Blaine and kneeled down next to him. "Blaine?" She shook him gently but he didn't reply. "Blaine." She tried again. She scanned the man's injuries, blood was pouring from different cuts and bites. The blonde glanced apprehensively at Santana before slowly putting two fingers on his neck to check his breathing. When she didn't find a pulse, she shook her head sadly and heaved a sigh. "He's dead…" She cleared her throat as if she was trying to compose herself and spoke again with a quivering voice. "What was he doing here?"

"I don't know…" Santana took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. They couldn't cry, not right now, not right here. "He must have been waiting for us when dinosaurs attacked the complex." She moved closer to her friend and squeezed her shoulder. "At least he didn't go down without a fight, we should be proud…"

The blonde stood up and smiled sadly. "He is… was… a fighter…"

Both girls stayed silent for a while, trying to rein on their emotions. The Latina was about to suggest they should leave when they heard a noise coming from the end of the hallway. "We should really go to Sue's office, we're not safe here. Whatever did this is still out there."

The writer nodded in agreement and followed Santana along another hallway. Despite being eager to leave the place, they decided to find the cafeteria for food.

* * *

After 5 minutes of wandering, they finally found the refectory. The room seemed to be empty which was a relief, however, when the two friends stepped further into the room, they spotted a raptor eating some leftover on a table. They froze for a while, waiting to see if the creature had heard them. When it didn't move, they discreetly walked backward toward the door, keeping an eye on the dinosaur.

Santana was ready to sigh in relief when out of nowhere, another raptor leapt toward Quinn. The blonde screamed in surprise and let her rifle fall. It took a few seconds for the Latina to register what was happening before her protective side kicked in. She pushed Quinn out of the way before aiming at the animal with the rifle she had grabbed when they entered the building. The blonde fell on the floor at the unexpected push.

The tan girl quickly shot the raptor and turned around just in time to see the first raptor they had seen in the room rushing toward them. She tried to shoot it but the weapon jammed. "Fuck!" She pulled the trigger a few times again but nothing changed. "Fuck it!" She threw the gun in the creature's direction before rapidly helping Quinn stand up and dragging her out of the room. They hastily closed the cafeteria double door and slammed their body against it.

Santana and Quinn felt the dinosaur crash against the metal door and almost fell over at the strength of the impact. They rapidly leaned against the door again to try and keep it close. "We need something to block the door." The Latina panted. She held her injured arm closer to her body as the effort made it sting. "At least, long enough for us to leave this place with Rachel and the kids."

The writer looked around her and noticed the emergency axe hung on the wall. "Go get the axe in front of us to block the door handles; it should buy us some time." She knew it wouldn't hold the creature back for too long but it was better than nothing.

Santana ran over the case containing the axe and shattered the glass lid with her elbow. She didn't lose a second and grabbed the weapon before making her way back next to Quinn where the girl was struggling to keep the door shut. She slid the axe behind the two handles and quickly took the blonde's hand as she started running. On their way toward the exit, they tried to block as many doors as possible to restrain the dinosaur longer.

Quinn could hear noises coming from behind them but didn't dare peek a look. When they finally reached the building entrance, the writer spotted a steel roll up door on the ceiling. "San!" She called her friend's attention.

The raven-haired girl stopped running and looked at Quinn. "What?"

The blonde raised her hand and pointed at the metal shutter. "We need to close this curtain."

Santana looked up at the steel door before scanning the place to find a control panel or a pushbutton switch. When she caught sight of a red button on the wall, she rushed toward it and pushed it. Luckily, an alarm rang out and the door started to descend. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Once the metal shutter was closed, both girls leaned against it, out of breath. After a few minutes, the Latina glanced at Quinn before chuckling. "Who screamed this time?" She teased.

The blonde frowned. "Shut up, bitch." She shoved her away.

"Now we're even." The tan girl stated. She looked around the yard and her eyes fell on the van parked next to the building. "Find a way to start this van. I' m gonna go and get Rachel and the kids."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "I'm not a magician."

The raven-haired girl sighed. "I don't know, use your skank skills."

"It was a phase and I've never stolen a car!" The writer argued, crossing her arms over her chest in indignation.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Now move." Santana answered as she started walking toward where Rachel was waiting for them.

"Don't make me regret saving your ass." The blonde declared loudly but Santana ignored her, clearly too much of a hurry to check on her girlfriend to reply.

* * *

Santana made her way back to Rachel and found her sitting against a tree, happily talking about her job to the kids. She smiled softly before clearing her throat to get their attention. "Hey!"

"Santana!" The children exclaimed happily.

"Hi kiddos, are you okay?" The Latina questioned. The kids nodded and smiled. Thankfully, they seemed more appeased than when she left them.

"Is everything good? Can we hide there?" Rachel asked as she stood up.

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "No, but we have another plan."

The diva frowned in confusion "But why? I thought it was our best option."

The tan girl darted at the kids. She didn't want to explain what they saw in the complex in front of them, they already had experienced enough traumas in one night "It's not safe…"

"But why?" The brunette insisted.

"Rachel, please trust me." Santana subtly motioned at Ashley and Lucie, hoping Rachel would understand that her tale wasn't PG-13. "I'll tell you later…"

The Jewish girl seemed to catch the drift as she looked at the kids than at Santana again. "If you're sure…"

"Positive." The former cheerleader affirmed. "But don't worry, we found a car to go back to Sue's office. After everything that happened, I'm not sure there are a lot of security guards to stop us."

Rachel nodded. "Alright but once everything is over, I want you to tell me what happened."

The Latina took Ashley's hand, ready to head back to the complex. "I will. Now let's go, Quinn is waiting for us."

* * *

Santana led Rachel and the children to the truck. Once she approached the vehicle, she called Quinn. "Did you find the keys?"

The blonde emerged from behind the truck. "Yes, they were in the ignition. I think someone was planning to use it before something came up because the coordinates of the visitor center are in the GPS."

"Well, that's good news for us." The Latina stated.

"I was checking the back of the van, there're two seats. The kids should settle there with Rachel, it will be safer." The writer suggested as she came closer to the group.

The tan girl nodded. "Good idea. I'll drive and Q, you can take the passenger's seat."

"No!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed, holding Santana tightly. "Don't leave us again…"

The raven-haired woman was surprised by the girl's reaction but held her back anyway. "I won't be far. I'll just be on the driver's seat while you'll be safe in the back with Rachel." She reassured.

"No, I want you to stay with us and Rachel." The older children insisted.

"I…" Santana's heart melted at the request, leaving her at lost with words. She looked helplessly at Rachel than at Quinn.

Thankfully, Quinn jumped in the conversation. "It's fine, San, I can drive." She smiled softly at her friend.

"Are you sure?" The Latina asked, darting between her and Ashley. "I don't want you to be alone if something happens."

The blonde snorted. "I think I can handle a car drive without you babysitting me. I ruled McKinley remember?"

The actress scoffed, breaking the embrace with the child to approach her friend. "As if you were the only one, you're not the queen of badassness."

The writer raised her eyebrow. "You neither!"

"Could you two discuss who the biggest threat to humanity is at another moment?" Rachel interrupted them. "I'd like us to leave this place and go somewhere safe as soon as possible, thank you very much." She moved to the back of the van with Lucie and hopped inside.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The raven-haired girl asked Quinn one last time.

"Yes, the kids need you more than me." The blonde gently nudged Santana toward Ashley. "Now go with the midgets club."

"I heard that!" The diva shouted from the inside of the vehicle.

Santana and Quinn chuckled before the Latina led Ashley at the back of the van.

* * *

Since Lucie didn't want to let go of Rachel, the diva sat on the seat with the girl on her lap while Ashley sat next to her. Santana sat on the van's floor. They all stayed silent as Quinn drove.

The Latina was about to ask if everyone was okay when Ashley spoke. "Are we safe here?"

The tan girl could see how frightened by the situation the girl was but at the same time, how she was desperately trying to be brave and hide it. Santana smiled softly and squeezed the girl's knee. "I won't let anything hurt you if I can help it, okay?"

"Promise?" The small blonde asked.

"Promise." The raven-haired woman looked at Rachel, wanting her girlfriend to know the promise applied to her too.

Rachel blew her a kiss and smiled before focusing on Lucie. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm scared." The tiny brunette confessed, snuggling closer to the diva.

"It's okay to be scared. I know that what's happening right now is confusing and scary but you and your sister have been really brave." The Broadway star said softly as she started stroking the girl's hair. "You're not alone, we're here."

"But what if the dino comes back?" Lucie inquired.

"Don't worry, I'm from a place called Lima Heights, I can defend you." Santana assured. "If anything, the dinosaurs should be afraid of me."

Rachel snorted but quickly covered it with a cough when the little girl looked at her for reassurance. "It's true. I know her since we were teenagers; she scared people who were twice her size."

"Fuck yeah!" The Latina exclaimed proudly.

"Santana, watch your language in front of the children." The Jewish girl chastised. The actress rolled her eyes but mumbled a sorry.

"Guys," Quinn suddenly called through the little window on the panel van divider. "I think we are followed."

"By who?" The raven-haired girl questioned.

"You mean by what!" The blonde answered as she speeded up the van.

Santana stood up from her spot and took a few steps toward the back door to look through the window. Just when she leaned her head closer to the window, a raptor jumped on the door and shattered the glass with its head. The Latina yelped in surprised and fell backward. She noticed the dinosaur's claws had pierced through the door and she had a feeling the raptor wouldn't let go until it was inside of the vehicle.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled from her seat.

"I'm okay, stay where you are." The Latina rose from the van's floor and looked around her to find something to defend herself. Her eyes fell on the tire iron hung on the van wall. She grabbed it and carefully approached the raptor. Once she was close enough, she raised the object and hit the creature a few times. The dinosaur roared but kept its hold on the door. She continued her assault on the raptor until an idea came into her mind. She quickly reached for the door handle and kicked the door open, sending the raptor flying on the ground.

"Another one is approaching." Quinn shouted when she saw a raptor in the rear-view mirror. "Hang on to something!" She added just before abruptly turning the wheel to hit the dinosaur with the side of the van.

The raven-haired girl didn't get the time to cling on to something and surged forward, almost falling of the van since the door was still open. She hastily crawled back next to Rachel and the kids.

"Are you okay?" The Broadway star asked, pulling Santana closer to her by the arm. She stood up and put Lucie on her seat before kneeling down next to her girlfriend. "Did it hurt you?"

"No, I'm good." Just when Santana spoke, the raptor that had fallen from the vehicle a few minutes ago ran toward the van again.

This time, it was the diva who darted around her to find a weapon. She spotted a big taser baton in the corner and took it. She ordered the kids to stay where they were before settling next to the Latina again. "We could use this." She looked at the weapon and frowned. "Do you know how it works?"

The tan girl glanced at the dinosaur which kept getting closer to the vehicle before looking at the tazer. "It should work like the small model."

The brunette frowned in surprise. "Did you already use one?"

"Duh!" Santana replied smugly. When she saw the reproving look on her girlfriend's face, she added. "You really don't want to know."

"Oh my god." Rachel gasped. "And people say I'm the psychotic one!"

"That's why we're perfect for each other." The actress smiled and winked. The couple stared at each other lovingly, almost forgetting the raptor chasing them.

"Rachel!" Lucie shouted frantically when the raptor reached the van and tried to jump inside.

"Hurry!" The Jewish girl commanded.

The raven-haired girl studied the taser baton quickly. "I can't find the trigger on that thing!"

"Here!" The brunette finally pointed at. Both girls reached for it and pulled the trigger together, sending a huge electric shock in the raptor's direction. The creature collapsed on the ground as the van kept moving.

"That was awesome!" Santana exclaimed once she was sure the dinosaur wasn't standing up. "I'll definitely buy one of those."

"Oh no, you will definitely not!" The diva countered. She turned toward Ashley and Lucie. "Are you okay?" The little girls nodded.

The rest of the ride happened in silence as the girls huddled together.


	7. Chapter 7:From bad things, good can come

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or Jurassic World

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this story. I'm not really happy about this chapter but well… Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language and I had a couple drinks while proofreading…

* * *

 **Chapter 7: From bad things, good can come**

When they reached the building where Sue's office was, Quinn stopped the van. "We're here." The blonde got out of the vehicle and rushed at the back to help her friends. Once everyone was out, Rachel and Santana carried the kids and ran toward the building with Quinn leading the way.

Despite all the lights on in the building, the place was empty. The employees seemed to have packed their things and left for safety. As they reached the main hallway leading to Sue's office, they bumped into the former coach.

Unconsciously, Quinn and Santana stepped in front of Rachel and the kids.

"Isn't it my two former minions and their friend Barbra?" Sylvester announced.

"Cut the crap, Sue!" Quinn snapped. "Don't play innocent after what happened! Rebuilding this park was a mistake and you know it!"

Sue scoffed. "Do you really think managing a ridiculous park was my goal here? Of course not! I hated seeing all these people happy and having fun but it was all part of a plan. I needed a cover to create dinosaurs that would respond to my orders. I could have conquered the world with them."

"You crazy bitch!" The Latina surged forward and slapped the older woman before grabbing her by the collar. "Listen, I…"

"Santana, no!" The diva said as she motioned for the kids next to her. Santana glanced at the frightened children and sighed, slowly letting go of her grip.

"Did you do this on purpose?" The writer questioned, forcing Santana to come back next to her.

"Of course not, this scientist double-crossed me and made a pact with the government! I should have known better. But it was a risk…" Ms Sylvester shrugged. "Thankfully, we saved some samples and I'm sure that in a few years, I'll be able to start again."

"Are you insane?!" Rachel cried, pushing Santana to the side to face Sue. "Some people died! Some of our friends! And… And thousands of people might be injured!"

"Well you aren't so don't get your panties in a bunch." The manager frowned in annoyance.

"But I have to admit, you did pretty good out there. I'm impressed by your survival skills, Streisand, especially with the burden of two kids."

"It's not a burden!" The brunette exclaimed, stomping her foot before making her way back next to the children.

"And regarding you two..." Sue added as she turned toward Quinn and Santana. "I'm not surprised, you were part of my Cheerios after all. Anyway, I wasted too much time here, I need to go now. My helicopter is waiting for me."

"Oh my god, it's… It's… I can't even find a word…" Quinn stared at her former coach in disbelief. "You're even crazier than I thought."

"A ferry should be here soon to rescue everyone. I hope you'll make it." Ms Sylvester stated before walking toward the staircase.

"No wait…" Santana tried to stop Sue but out of nowhere, a raptor barged in. She took a step backward and darted between her former coach and the raptor. "Don't move." She commanded before everyone started running. Quinn, Rachel and the kids froze and kept their eyes on the dinosaur.

The creature looked at them, ready to attack but its focus changed when Sue ran toward the staircase behind her. The raptor roared before chasing her.

* * *

The group of girls seized the opportunity to flee the building. Santana brought up the rear while Quinn and Rachel carried the children outside. The Latina was about to order everyone to go back to the van but the words died in her throat as soon as she walked out the door and came face to face with the Sylvester-Rex.

The women stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the dinosaur in fear. The Latina looked behind her, searching for a way out but she was met by a raptor. Quinn and Rachel put the children down and the three adults made a circle around them while keeping their eyes on the creature. They didn't have a gun and there was no way to escape with the dinosaurs surrounding them.

Suddenly, they heard a car screeched to a halt. Quinn glanced to the side and saw a SUV. She squinted her eyes and recognized Wendy, Sue's assistant, behind the wheel.

"Get in the car!" The redhead shouted from the open window.

The raven-haired woman didn't lose a second and grabbed Ashley's hand to lead her toward the car while the S-Rex was momentarily distracted by the vehicle. The others followed hastily.

"You're a godsend." The blonde stated as she sat on the passenger's seat, leaving the backseat for the other girls. Wendy simply smiled and drove off as fast as she could.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned. "We thought all the employees had evacuated the island."

"Really?" The tan girl looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. "Who cares, she just save our asses!" The diva glared at her but didn't answer, waiting for Wendy's reply.

"I was in charge of the evacuation but Ms Sylvester asked me to bring her some stuff so I wasn't able to leave." The assistant explained. "I…" Her eyes widened as she looked in the rear-view mirror. "Oh my god, the S-Rex is following us!"

"Just keep going. Do you have weapons?" Quinn inquired quickly, looking at the dinosaur through the back window.

"Yes, in the trunk. It's was what Ms Sylvester wanted." Wendy said as she started panicking.

Santana turned around in her seat to look into the trunk. Thankfully, the luggage cover wasn't on. She lifted the simple blanket covering the weapons and saw a bazooka. Her eyes lit up. "Wow, Sue doesn't mess around!"

Intrigued, Rachel took a look behind her and spotted the rocket launcher. "No no no no, this is a terrible idea and highly dangerous!" She cried.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Do you have a better way to get rid of it?" She raised her eyebrow.

The Broadway star frowned. "No, but…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" The tan girl cut her off. "Quinn, get your ass over here, you're going to like this shit!"

"Language, Santana!" The diva chastised as she pulled the kids closer to her. She sat Lucie on her lap and squeezed Ashley against her side to leave some space for the blonde.

Quinn strode over the seat to join Santana on the back seat. She rapidly looked into the trunk and smiled. "Wow. We can definitely use that but I have no idea how it works. Do you?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head just as the Sylvester Rex pushed the car with its jaw. The SUV almost left the road but Wendy managed to get it back on it. "No but we have to figure it out soon." The Latina blurted out.

"Oh my god, you two are sociopaths!" Rachel exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? Are you aware that you're getting excited over a weapon?"

"Rachel!" The blonde growled. "We'll let you lecture us as long as you want once it's over but for now, you need to shut up."

"Hey!" Santana and Rachel cried simultaneously.

"Please?" The writer added. The diva huffed before turning her head to the side to ignore her. The S-Rex roared and hit the car once again.

Quinn and Santana moved into the trunk and silently studied the bazooka. The Latina grabbed it while the blonde reached for the rocket and carefully loaded it in the weapon.

"I think I just need to pull the trigger." Santana stated.

"I hope you're right or we'll all die." Quinn looked meaningfully at her friend.

The tan girl glared. "Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence! I don't feel the pressure at all now."

"You're welcome." The blonde turned her attention toward Rachel. "Switch places with us and lay on the car floor with the kids. We need the sunroof."

"What?" The Jewish girl darted between Quinn, Santana and the weapon. "You're going to use it while in the car?"

"We can't stop the car, it's too dangerous." The writer declared. "Wendy, get ready for the shock." She let Rachel settle in the trunk while Santana and her went back on the backseat. She slowly opened the window above her head. "Be careful." The blonde said as she sat back.

The tan girl nodded and carefully slid her body out of the window with the rocket launcher. She quickly spotted the Sylvester Rex and lifted the weapon to her shoulder. She aimed at the creature but before she could shoot, the dinosaur slammed its body against the car, making it twirl.

The passengers of the car screamed while Santana tried to hold on to the roof with one hand. When the vehicle finally stopped spinning, the Latina tried to focus on her surroundings.

"San, are you okay?" Quinn asked worried as she tugged on the girl's shirt.

"Yeah…" The raven-haired girl felt the ground shake and looked in front of her. The S-Rex was running toward the car. She gulped before settling the bazooka back on her shoulder. "It's now or never, don't mess this up." She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and aimed at the dinosaur before pulling the trigger. The rocket flew in its direction before exploding in its face. The Sylvester-Rex roared in pain but didn't die. "Oh fuck! Q, give me another rocket." She demanded frantically.

"What?" The blonde questioned surprised.

"Give me another one, this bastard is still alive!" Santana shouted.

The writer scrambled to grab the second and last rocket in the trunk and handed it to her friend. "It's the last one so I hope it will be enough!"

"Yeah; let's hope…" The actress carefully loaded the rocket and quickly aimed back at the dinosaur which had come closer. Without losing a second, she shot it again. The creature stood on its hind legs and roared before collapsing on the ground. Santana let out a sigh of relief and slouched on the back seat exhausted. "Oh my god, I need a week of sleep after this shitty weekend."

"Same." Quinn replied before turning toward the trunk. "It's over, Rachel, you can go out of your shrine now."

"This is not funny!" Rachel exclaimed as she emerged from the back. "We could have died."

"But we didn't." The raven-haired girl answered as she sat up. "Thanks to me!"

The blonde scoffed. "Cocky much? I was there to help all along."

The tan girl frowned. "Whatever!"

"Is it over?" Ashley questioned timidly.

Santana was about to reply but Wendy spoke first. "There're still dinosaurs around but the big scary one won't hurt us anymore." The redhead looked at the sky and saw the sun rise. "The rescue team should be here by now. Let's head back to the evacuation point, everyone should be gathered there." She stated before starting the car.

* * *

At dawn, all the injured visitors were gathered in the helicopters hangar that had been transformed in a rescue post.

Rachel and Santana exited the car with the kids, followed by Quinn and Wendy. Once inside, the couple tried to find Mrs Gemmer to entrust the children to her. When they found her, the four girls gave each other a tearful goodbye before promising to keep in touch as soon as they'd be back home.

After composing themselves, Rachel and Santana searched for Quinn. They found the girl in Kurt's arms. They ran toward them and hugged them tightly. "You're alive!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You too!" Rachel replied happily. "Who else is with you?"

Kurt glanced behind his shoulder as Quinn sat on a cot next to their friends. "Hum, Tina and Mike are here, except for scratches, they're good. Puck too. Lauren is with the paramedics, she received a bullet in the thigh but I didn't understand how it happened so don't ask. Mercedes and Sam fell while trying to run away from a dinosaur. They were heliported 20 minutes ago."

"Is it bad?" Santana questioned worried.

"Some broken bones but they should be alright." The blue-eyed boy reassured.

"Did Quinn tell you about the others?" The Latina asked hesitantly.

"Yes…" The designer answered sadly. "You should see a paramedic to check your injuries." He said after a moment of silence.

"He's right, we need to treat your wound." The diva agreed, slowly taking Santana's hand and leading her toward a doctor.

Before Rachel could ask someone to check on her girlfriend's arm, Santana halted her. "Wait. I need to tell you something." It wasn't the best moment or the best place but in the past, when the moment was perfect, it never worked and she was tired to wait.

"What? What's wrong?" The brunette frowned.

"I know it's not the best time but… This weekend was a revelation for me. We lost some of our friends and we almost died today. It made me realise that I love you more than anything and I don't want to spend a day without you in my life. We don't need a break, we just need to work on our communication. This is not romantic and I'm sorry because I don't even have a ring but… Just marry me."

Rachel gasped in surprise and stared at her girlfriend. "What did you just say?"

Santana chuckled before getting down on one knee. "Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" The Jewish girl blinked a few times as the Latina waited for her reply. The tan girl nervously darted around her and cleared her throat when she saw everyone looking at them. "An answer would be nice."

It seemed to pull the diva out of her daze. Rachel squealed loudly before tackling Santana to the ground. "YES! A million times yes, I love you too and I can't wait to be your wife." She said between kisses.

The crowd clapped in congratulation as the former glee members approached the couple to congratulate them.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue: 1 year later…_**

Rachel and Santana were checking in at the reception desk of their hotel.

"Here's your key, Mrs and Mrs Berry –Lopez. Enjoy your stay at Disneyland." The clerk smiled as he handed them the key card of their room.

"What should we do first?" Santana questioned.

"We could freshen up and then find a place to eat breakfast." Rachel offered before looking to her left where two children were sat on chairs. "Ash, Luce, what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"I want to see the castle, Mama!" Lucie exclaimed.

"Mami said I could see Mulan!" Ashley added.

"We'll see everything, mijas, don't worry. We're here for the weekend. But first, your mother said we should freshen up so let's go to our room."

"I'll race you to the elevator!" The older girl shouted to her sister before starting running.

"Not fair, you're cheating!" The smaller child squealed as she followed her sister.

"Girls, no running!" The diva chastised even though the girls were already next to the elevator

The Latina chuckled. "I can't believe it's been a year since they came into our life."

"I know, time flies…I'm really happy about it, about our life. I'll never get tired of hearing people call me Mrs Berry-Lopez." Rachel smiled brightly.

The tan girl smirked. "The bling on your ring finger doesn't hurt either."

The brunette slapped her wife's arm playfully. "I was serious. I love you, you know and the girls too."

Santana smiled before kissing Rachel. "I love you and our kids too. Now let's join the midgets before they start scaring people."


End file.
